Viendo Doble
by Ikeda-Senpai
Summary: A Himawari le espera algo poco común e inusual...


**Viendo Doble #1**

Un día más en la vida ordinaria de una chica normal…

Ese era el pensar de nuestra querida amiga Himawari… O al menos así sería…

Ese día, nuestro "Monstruo Pechugón", como solía decirle Sakurako, salió tarde de su casa, al parecer se había quedado dormida, esto era raro de ella, en fin, apresurada por llegar a tiempo, olvidó algo muy importante…

¡Sakurako!

 **Flashback**

¡Finalmente hemos terminado! – dijo Himawari con gusto.

Rayos, siento que mi cabeza explotará… – dijo Sakurako con su cara pegada al escritorio.

Pero gracias a tu esfuerzo, estoy segura de que aprobarás los exámenes – dijo Himawari.

Entonces, tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Himawari.

Adelante – dijo Himawari.

Himawari-Onee-chan – dijo Kaede.

Oh, Kaede, ¿Necesitas algo? – dijo Himawari.

¿Sakurako-Onee-chan se quedará a dormir? – dijo Kaede.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Himawari.

Entonces, la pequeña niña apuntó su dedo hacia el reloj de esa habitación.

Eran las 10:35 de la noche. Al parecer, ambas chicas se habían centrado tanto en sus estudios que perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Rayos, en mi casa deben estar furiosos porque no he llegado – dijo Sakurako nerviosa.

-Mientras tanto en la residencia Oomuro-

¿Sakurako no ha regresado? – preguntó Nadeshiko.

Aun no – respondió Hanako.

Bueno… Algún día regresará – dijo Nadeshiko, quien se sentó a ver televisión.

-De vuelta en la residencia Furutani-

Sí… Desde luego… Está bien… Lamento todos los inconvenientes… Claro, no se preocupe por ella – decía Himawari hablando por teléfono.

¿Sakurako-Onee-chan se quedará hoy? – dijo Kaede.

No tengo de otra, ya es demasiado tarde y es peligroso salir… – dijo la castaña.

Estoy feliz de que Sakurako-Onee-chan se quede con nosotras – dijo Kaede muy alegre.

Bueno, creo que será divertido – dijo Sakurako acariciando la cabeza de Kaede.

Está bien, y de nuevo pido disculpas por todo… – dijo Himawari colgando el teléfono – Sakurako, hablé con tu mamá, le expliqué toda la situación y está de acuerdo en que te quedes hoy.

Muchas gracias, lamento los inconvenientes – dijo Sakurako apenada.

Vaya, no esperaba tal actitud – dijo Himawari soltando una pequeña risa.

¿En serio? Bueno, puede que sea porque ya tengo sueño – dijo Sakurako.

Probablemente… Pero debes cenar y darte un baño antes de dormirte, o si no, mañana no estarás de ánimos – dijo Himawari.

Está bien – dijo Sakurako.

Así, ambas chicas se dirigieron a la cocina a hacer la cena, contando con la ayuda de Kaede. Una vez terminada, disfrutaron de la misma.

Vaya, el curry ha quedado delicioso – dijo Sakurako.

Dale gracias a Kaede, ella me ayudó a hacerlo – dijo Himawari.

Muchas gracias por el curry, Kaede-Sama – dijo Sakurako arrodillándose ante Kaede.

Kaede solo se rio por ello.

Sakurako, si lo deseas, puedes tomar primero el baño – dijo Himawari.

¿Por qué? – dijo Sakurako.

Tienes sueño, ¿no? Tal vez así te apuras y te vas a descansar, prepararé un futón para ti – dijo Himawari.

G-Gracias – dijo Sakurako ruborizada.

Una vez terminada la cena, Sakurako ayudó a lavar los platos, luego de ello, se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

(Parece que después de todo si soy capaz de llevarme bien con Himawari) – pensaba Sakurako dentro de la tina – Bueno, creo que después de todo, comportarme así no me molesta, no peleamos tanto y podemos conversar sin problemas – agregó.

Luego de tomar el baño, Sakurako se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga, y justamente como había dicho, había un futón en el suelo, ese debía ser el que dijo Himawari.

Sakurako se vistió, arregló sus cosas en su bolsa, planchó su uniforme, y se preparó para dormir. Antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño, su amiga entró, acababa de salir de bañarse.

Ah, Himawari, buenas noches – dijo Sakurako.

¿Te duermes ya? Bueno, ya es hora – dijo Himawari sonriendo – Descansa Sakurako, recuerda que mañana debes poner a prueba todo lo que aprendiste y demostrar que puedes hacerlo.

Estoy consciente de ello… Gracias Himawari… Por ayudarme a estudiar – dijo Sakurako sonrojada.

Yo debería disculparme por retenerte acá hasta tarde – dijo Himawari.

No importa, al menos, saldremos juntas en la mañana – dijo Sakurako girando su mirada a otro lado.

Sakurako, estás muy rara, ¿pasó algo? – dijo Himawari riéndose un poco.

No te burles, sólo pensé que sería bueno comportarme de forma correcta, eso es todo – dijo Sakurako.

Ya veo… Sabes, me siento orgullosa, digo… Has progresado mucho esta semana, estoy segura de que todo tomará un rumbo mejor desde ahora – dijo Himawari.

Eso espero… Igual, gracias por tu ayuda, Himawari – dijo Sakurako sonriendo.

Para eso son las… las amigas – dijo Himawari.

Amigas… ¿Sólo eso? – dijo Sakurako.

¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Himawari algo sorprendida.

N-Nada… Olvídalo… Buenas noches – dijo Sakurako antes de envolverse entre el futón.

Buenas noches… – dijo Himawari, quien se había quedado con la duda.

Así, ambas se durmieron, esperando a que el próximo día fuera mejor, aunque, ocurrirían algunas cosas que lo complicarían…

Al día siguiente, ocurrió la primera complicación… El despertador de Himawari se había arruinado, eran las 7:40, y tenía ya poco tiempo para arreglarse, por lo que Hima se apresuró a arreglarse, tomó un poco de café, y salió muy apresurada de su casa…

 **Fin del Flashback**

Himawari ya iba cerca de la escuela, cuando recordó algo muy importante… Si, había olvidado despertar a Sakurako.

Hima estaba muy preocupada, había olvidado por completo despertar a su amiga, que seguramente se había quedado dormida tan profundamente gracias al baño.

¡No! ¿Qué hago ahora? Están a punto de cerrar la entrada principal de la escuela, no puedo irme y regresar tan rápido – dijo Himawari sudando frío – Ahora todo el estudio de Sakurako habrá sido en vano.

Entonces, apareció cierta profesora tras de la peli azul.

Vaya, Furutani, buenos días – dijo Nana.

B-Buenos días, sensei – dijo Hima.

Te veo muy pálida, ¿qué ocurre? – dijo Nana.

Himawari no pudo evitar desahogarse con Nana.

Ya veo… Así que se gracias a las prosas que llevabas pasaste por alto despertar a tu amiga… Vaya que es lamentable – dijo Nana.

Anoche estuvimos estudiando muy duro hasta tarde, estaba cansada, y no la desperté, me siento muy mal por ello – dijo Himawari muy preocupada.

Creo que esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando – dijo Nana.

¿Oportunidad? – dijo Himawari extrañada.

Una vez en el laboratorio de la sensei.

Te presento… ¡El Namo-Transportador! – dijo Nana.

¿Qué es eso? – dijo Himawari.

Verás, logré crear una máquina de tele transportación, y hasta el momento ha resultado bien en sus pruebas, he logrado viajar a otros lugares del mundo, pero claro, hay un número limitado de tele transportaciones por carga, y bueno, acabo de cargarla, así que podemos probarla con Oomuro – dijo Nana.

P-Pero, ¿en serio es segura? – dijo Himawari algo desconfiada.

Te lo aseguro, o me dejaré de llamar Nana – dijo la sensei.

B-Bueno, no tenemos otra opción, tendremos que probarla – dijo Himawari.

¡Perfecto! En el GPS de la máquina busca tu casa y selecciónala, luego de ello, especifica donde quieres aparecer – dijo Nana.

Entonces, Himawari hizo lo explicado por la sensei, una vez hecho esto, se abrió un portal, y a través de este, se podía ver la habitación de Himawari.

Vaya, no sabía que te gustaba el color rosa… Bueno, creo que es normal – dijo Nana.

Entonces, Himawari se dio cuenta de que Nana hablaba de uno de sus panties que estaba en el suelo de la habitación.

¡Sensei! – dijo Himawari preocupada.

Entonces, Hima atravesó el portal, esperando encontrar a Sakurako, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que no estaba.

¿Qué raro? Creí que aun seguiría dormida, posiblemente debió notarlo y se fue rápido.

Antes de regresar a la escuela a través del portal, guardó el pantie que estaba en el suelo de su habitación.

No estaba ahí sensei, seguramente debió salir corriendo – dijo Himawari.

Ya veo, pero ahora noto que tendrá más problemas, ya que a esta hora cierran la entrada principal, no llegará a tiempo – dijo Nana.

Ya veo… ¿Podré transportarme hacia donde se encuentra ella para traerla hasta acá? – dijo Himawari.

Bueno, hasta ahora no he probado el buscador de gente, pero lo haré ahora, debemos ser muy cuidadosas de los detalles, ya que, si no especificamos bien sus rasgos, podríamos localizar a otra persona – dijo Nana.

Probemos entonces… Sakurako debe hacer ese examen, o su esfuerzo será en vano – dijo Himawari.

Entonces, Himawari dio todos los aspectos necesarios a Nana para buscar a Sakurako, y… ¡BINGO! Encontraron a la castaña corriendo hacia la escuela.

¡Genial! Ahora sólo debo ir por ella – dijo Himawari.

No comas ansias Furutani, ¿ves este botón? – dijo Nana – nos servirá para transportarla hacia acá sin necesidad de movilizarnos a su ubicación – dijo Nana.

Entonces, la sensei presionó el botón, haciendo que hubiera un gran destello dentro de su laboratorio, entonces… La castaña apareció rápidamente en el laboratorio.

¿Funcionó? – dijo Himawari.

Velo tú misma – dijo Nana.

En efecto, la castaña había sido transportada a la escuela.

Sakurako yacía en el suelo mareada.

Sensei, Sakurako no se ve bien – dijo Himawari.

Debe ser por la tele transportación, me ocurrió lo mismo cuando lo hice, te puedes marear un poco – dijo Nana.

Ya veo… Sakurako, ¿estás bien? – dijo Himawari.

¿Eh? ¿Hima? – dijo Sakurako confundida.

Vaya, al parecer estás bien… Un momento… ¿Hima? – dijo Himawari – Está bien, no importa, debemos apurarnos que tenemos un examen, luego te explicaré todo con más tranquilidad – agregó la peli azul.

Sakurako tenía cara de no entender lo ocurrido, pero aun así se fue con Himawari.

Una vez en la clase, se empezaron a preparar para el examen.

¿Estás lista para el examen? – dijo Himawari a Sakurako.

Desde luego, no hace falta que lo preguntes – dijo la castaña confiada.

Entonces, empezó el examen.

A lo largo de este, Himawari se sentía más preocupada y nerviosa por su amiga que por ella misma…

Ese día tuvieron 3 exámenes, pero no eran fáciles, llevaron su tiempo (aproximadamente 1 hora y media por cada uno), hasta que finalmente, salieron de la última evaluación.

Rayos, eso estuvo intenso – dijo Sakurako al salir del aula.

Por la forma en que lo dices, puedo deducir que te costó, pero a fin de cuentas te fue bien, ¿no? – dijo Himawari.

Estaban complicados, pero no era para tanto – agregó la castaña.

¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo? – dijo Himawari.

¿Por qué no? – dijo Sakurako.

Ambas chicas salieron de la escuela, ya eran de tarde.

Por cierto, Hima, no recordaba que hoy eran esos exámenes – dijo Sakurako extrañada.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué no? Si anoche estuvimos en mi casa estudiando hasta el cansancio ¿no lo recuerdas? – dijo Himawari.

¿Estudiando? Pero si ayer yo estaba en mi casa – dijo Sakurako confundida.

¿Estás bromeando conmigo? – dijo Himawari aún más confundida.

Estoy hablando en serio, Hima – dijo Sakurako.

Además, ¿Por qué me llamas Hima? – dijo Himawari.

Te llamo así usualmente – dijo Sakurako.

La mente de Himawari empezaba a dar vueltas, nada cuadraba con las palabras de su amiga.

Entonces…

¡Himawari! – se escuchó una voz.

¿Eh? – dijo Himawari, quien en ese momento se dio el susto de su vida…

Himawari… ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?! Me quedé fuera de la escuela y no pude entrar por ninguna circunstancia, he perdido el examen, todo fue en vano – dijo Sakurako.

P-Pero, Sakurako… Si tú… – dijo Himawari asustada.

¿Qué sucede Hima? – dijo Sakurako detrás de Himawari.

¿Eh? ¡¿Quién es ella?! – exclamó Sakurako que se encontraba frente a Himawari.

¿C-Cómo es posible? Hay… ¡DOS SAKURAKOS! – dijo Himawari asustada.

¡¿Qué?! – dijeron ambas Sakurakos.

Sakurako y Sakurako estaban frente a frente, aun sin creerse tal cosa.

¿C-Cómo es que…? – decía Himawari atónita.

¡Furutani! Debo hablarte acerca de… Oh… Creo que ya no hace falta que te diga… – dijo Nana.

Una vez en el laboratorio de la sensei, esta misma procedió a contarles lo ocurrido.

Verán… Mi máquina transportadora no solo es eso… Recientemente descubrí que dicha máquina no transporta así nada más, sino que lo hace entre dimensiones – dijo la sensei.

¿Dimensiones? – dijo Himawari.

Así es… Por lo que podemos deducir que la chica Oomuro que transportamos hoy en la mañana, es de otra dimensión, y que Oomuro de esta dimensión realmente no vino a clases – dijo Nana.

E-Esto… Esto es demasiado para mí – dijo Himawari.

Eso explica lo de los exámenes… Yo recordaba que mis evaluaciones iniciaban dentro de una semana aproximadamente – dijo Sakurako… Sakurako # - Aunque eso de que me transportaron no me lo explicaste bien desde un principio, Hima…

Bueno, con lo de los exámenes lo pasé por alto – dijo Himawari.

Un momento, ¿y qué de mis exámenes? – dijo Sakurako #1.

Yo los hice – dijo Sakurako #2.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Pudiste hacerlos? – dijo Sakurako #1 sorprendida.

Estaban complicados, pero nada del otro mundo – dijo Sakurako #2.

Sakurako #1 estaba que no se la creía.

Y ¿hay alguna manera de regresar a Sakurako a su dimensión? – dijo Himawari.

Verás Furutani, luego de que se fueran, empecé a experimentar algunas cosas, y fue ahí donde descubrí lo de las dimensiones, pero luego de haberla hecho funcionar un rato, esta explotó – dijo Nana.

Definitivamente sabía que eso pasaría – dijo Himawari.

Pero no se preocupen, me tomará una semana arreglarla, y todo volverá a la normalidad – dijo Nana.

¡¿Una semana?! Mi familia se va a preocupar por mí, mis amigas, mis conocidos, también perderé mi oportunidad de pasar los exámenes – dijo Sakurako #2.

Realmente lo lamento, Sakurako – dijo Himawari.

¿Lamentar? ¿Qué? – dijo Sakurako #1.

No era contigo Sakurako, se lo decía a Sakurako – dijo Himawari.

Y creo que, para impedir malentendidos, deberían acordar un nombre para cada una – dijo Nana – No te preocupes Oomuro de otra dimensión, prometo arreglarla lo más rápido posible – agregó la sensei.

Por favor sensei, no quiero preocupar a mi familia y amigos – dijo Sakurako #2.

Así, Himawari, Sakurako y Sakurako se fueron de la escuela, aún tenían muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

Oye, yo de otra dimensión – dijo Sakurako #1.

¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Sakurako #2.

Gracias por ayudarme con mis exámenes… Me gustaría compensártelo de alguna manera – dijo Sakurako #1.

No tienes de qué preocuparte, con regresar a mi dimensión me bastaría… Además, somos la misma persona, el beneficio es mutuo… Creo – dijo Sakurako #2.

Sakurako, ahora que lo pienso, ¿a qué hora te levantaste?... Ah, le hablo a Sakurako de esta dimensión – dijo Himawari.

Bueno, me levanté a las 10 de la mañana… Intenté entrar a la escuela, pero no me dejaron… Tuve que esperar a que todos salieran – dijo Sakurako #1.

Ya veo… Disculpa por no despertarte… Iba tarde y me fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude, no fue hasta que estaba frente a la escuela que me acordé de ti – dijo Himawari.

No importa, ambas estábamos cansadas después de todo – dijo Sakurako #1.

Pero imagina lo que hubiera sucedido si no hubiéramos traído a Sakurako a esta dimensión – dijo Himawari.

Yo iba tarde a la escuela, pero fue porque me retrasé haciendo algunas cosas – dijo Sakurako #2.

Ya veo… Entonces… ¿Dónde deberías quedarte? – dijo Himawari.

No veo por qué no pueda quedarse conmigo – dijo Sakurako #1.

Me sorprende que puedas decir que le darás casa apenas conociéndola – dijo Himawari.

Después de todo somos la misma persona, no creo que haya inconveniente – dijo Sakurako #1.

Claro que lo hay – dijo Himawari.

¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Sakurako #2.

Verás, puede que tu familia descubra que hay dos de ti, y eso podría resultar en confusión – dijo Himawari – Por lo que propongo que tu yo de otra dimensión se quede conmigo – agregó la peli azul.

Bueno, lo que dices es cierto, podría haber problemas si meto a alguien más a la casa, y más si soy yo misma… Pero, ¿Podrás con ella? – dijo Sakurako #1.

Puedo contigo, seguro podré con ella también – dijo Himawari riéndose un poco.

Chistosita… Está bien, te estaré llamando para asegurarme que todo está bien – dijo Sakurako #1.

¿Por qué? – dijo Himawari.

Porque soy yo, no quiero que le hagas algo raro – dijo Sakurako #1.

De ninguna manera le haría algo… Bueno, creo que debemos irnos a nuestras casas – dijo Himawari.

Tienes razón, empieza a oscurecer – dijo Sakurako #2.

Así, las 3 chicas tomaron rumbo a sus destinos.

Una vez en la casa de Himawari, Kaede recibió a las chicas.

¿Sakurako-Onee-chan se quedará hoy también? – dijo Kaede.

Si, de hecho, se estará quedando toda esta semana… Ya sabes, los exámenes y eso, debemos estudiar duro, y si es juntas lo podremos lograr – dijo Himawari para despistar a Kaede.

Por alguna razón, Kaede presentía que algo no estaba bien en Sakurako. En fin, así siguió esa noche.

Por cierto, Sakurako… ¿Cómo soy yo en tu dimensión? – preguntó Himawari.

Bueno, prácticamente no cambias mucho, eres justo a cómo te recuerdo en mi dimensión… Sólo hay una pequeña cosa que nos diferencia – dijo Sakurako #2.

¿Qué es? – dijo Himawari.

Verás… ¿Tú te llevas mal con mi yo de esta dimensión? – dijo Sakurako #2.

Bueno, yo diría que no nos llevamos mal, solo peleamos de vez en cuando, eso es todo… Pero, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Himawari.

Bueno… La verdad es que, en mi dimensión… Hima… Himawari es mi novia – dijo Sakurako #2 sonrojada.

¿Eh?... ¡¿EHHHHHH?! – exclamó Himawari – ¿C-Cómo es eso posible? – agregó.

Sucede que a mí me gustas tú… O, mejor dicho, Hima de la otra dimensión, desde que éramos niñas, hay algo en ti que me enloquece… Y ahora que esto acá, me pareció extraño que Sakurako y tú no se trataran de otra manera – dijo Sakurako #2.

Himawari se encontraba muy sonrojada debido a la impresión que le había causado aquella noticia.

Hima, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Sakurako #2.

E-Estoy bien… Sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa con esa noticia – dijo Himawari.

Parece que, en esta dimensión, Sakurako y tú no son más que amigas – dijo Sakurako #2.

B-Bueno… Sí… Sólo somos amigas – dijo Himawari bajando la mirada.

Por tu expresión, deduzco que te gustaría ser algo más con mi yo de esta dimensión, ¿cierto? – dijo Sakurako #2.

¡Q-QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO! – dijo Himawari muy sonrojada.

Si, puedo comprobarlo por tu forma de reaccionar… Eres igual de linda que mi Hima – dijo Sakurako #2.

¡C-Cállate! – dijo Himawari a punto de explotar.

Vamos, sólo debes de ser más sincera contigo misma, además, estoy segura que mi yo de acá ha de sentir algo por ti – dijo Sakurako #2.

¿S-Sakurako? – dijo Himawari.

Sí… Digo, son… somos… ah, el punto es que se conocen desde niñas, estoy segura de que debe haber algún sentimiento entre ustedes – dijo Sakurako #2.

Bueno… Verás… Sakurako de esta dimensión es… Cómo te lo digo… Es algo boba… La verdad le he dado indirectas haciéndole saber mis sentimientos, pero… No ha captado ninguna de ellas… Llevo mucho tiempo haciéndolo, pero no me entiende – dijo Himawari.

Y ¿por qué no decírselo de una sin tanta vuelta? – dijo Sakurako #2.

Lo haría, pero… La verdad me da mucho miedo que ella llegue a rechazarme – dijo Himawari triste.

Estoy segura de que, por más boba que sea mi yo de esta dimensión, entenderá tus sentimientos, y apuesto a que ella también ha de tener esos mismos sentimientos para contigo – dijo Sakurako #2.

¿Estás segura de ello? – dijo Himawari.

Soy Sakurako, creo poder pensar como la Saku de acá – dijo Sakurako #2.

Creo que eso me da un poco más de fuerzas… Gracias – dijo Himawari.

No te preocupes… Y, ¿te vas a confesar? – dijo Sakurako #2.

Bueno… Creo que, si no lo hago, esta situación no llegará a ningún lado – dijo Himawari decidida.

Perfecto… Sabes, resulta raro, porque en mi dimensión, fui yo quien le pidió a Hima que saliéramos… Recuerdo su sonrisa, ella estaba muy feliz – dijo Sakurako #2.

Sabes, tus palabras me dan más alientos – dijo Himawari.

De nada jejeje… Por cierto… ¿Qué hay de comer? – dijo Sakurako #2.

Vaya, no cambias jeje… En este momento iré a hacer la cena… ¿Me acompañas? – dijo Himawari.

Desde luego – agregó la castaña.

Quién diría, que un pequeño incidente causado por un olvido de Himawari y un error de cálculo de Nana llevaría a las chicas a vivir una de las experiencias más locas de todas… Así es… Esto apenas comienza, y quien sabe cómo terminará… Yo no sé, con dos Sakurakos es imposible saber que sucederá…

Continuará


End file.
